Inuyasha and Miroku: Shattered
by AiToChikara
Summary: Sango and Kagome are kidnapped by Naraku! Inuyasha and Miroku go out to find them, carrying shattered hearts. Their hearts can only be repaired once they see their loved ones. On top of that, Kagome and Sango are both pregnant with their first children. With just the hope of seeing them again, the two go out, not expecting Naraku's best tricks and temptations! Read NOW! :)


"Kagome-sama! Welcome back," Miroku said as Inuyasha pulled her up from the well.

"Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku, I brought your favorite snacks!" Kagome held up the foreign bags of food.

"Thanks!" Inuyasha took all of them and ate one after another.

"Oh, Inuyasha..." Sango and Miroku muttered as Kagome yelled, "Osuwari!" until a clear imprint of Inuyasha could be seen on the ground.

"Kagome, teme..." Inuyasha muttered.

* * *

Kagome walked to the village to greet Lady Kaede. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo followed.

"Kawaisou..." Sango muttered.

"I know..." Miroku put his arm on her shoulders and she leaned into him and sighed, content.

* * *

The moon shone a sliver of white. It glowed, much like the fire in Lady Kaede's house.

"Kagome, why are we here? We should be looking for Naraku and the Shikon Jewel shards," Inuyasha complained.

"It's night already. We might as well stay the night. I'm sure Lady Kaede could use the company," Kagome brushed out her hair.

"Houshi-sama! Where did you go?" Sango stood in the doorway and yelled. Kagome looked up.

"Sango-chan? What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Miroku's been out for a long time now. Houshi-sama! What's taking so long?" _I bet he's peeping on some village woman...damn lecherous monk!_ A nerve on Sango's head popped out and she clenched a fist.

* * *

"Ah, Sango! I am getting more firewood! I could use a hand," Miroku yelled back from the forest surrounding the village.

"I'm coming, Houshi-sama!" Sango stepped out and briskly walked into the night.

* * *

"I'll be right back..." Kagome stood and walked out to the field. _I drank too much water today. Hurry, Kagome! Or you'll be the laughingstock of the whole village! And even worse, Inuyasha!_ As soon as Kagome had stepped out of Lady Kaede's house's view, she thought this as she ran, holding her swollen stomach.

* * *

Inuyasha crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. He half-slept, knowing that falling into deep sleep was probably what Naraku was waiting for; to get his unborn child just to hurt him. He knew Kagome would "_Osuwari!" _him until all of his bones broke if he followed. However, he needed to stay alert until Kagome came back.

* * *

Kaede stepped out to wash out her cooking pot and chopsticks and bowls. She came in to set them by the fire to dry. She began to sharpen a few arrows and spears.

* * *

"Sango! Where are you?" Miroku actually didn't need a hand with the firewood. He was a man, after all. Firewood was nothing. The thing that was heavier was the worry over his unborn child and Sango. _Maybe she's bathing in a pond..._ Miroku smiled and walked silently so he could peep.

* * *

Three hours passed. Inuyasha had gone out to look for Kagome, Sango, and Miroku only minutes after Kagome left. However, he couldn't find Kagome's scent.

"What is this?" Inuyasha muttered. _It has to be some kind of mist or...NO!_

Inuyasha began to run around the forest, helpless. He tried to use Kaze no Kizu to disperse the mist, but it wasn't working.

"Kagome! Kagome! KAGOME! Where the hell are you?" Inuyasha yelled out. He suddenly felt a huge demonic aura. _Naraku!_

"Inuyasha..." Naraku began.

"Teme! Where the hell is Kagome? I'll kill you!" Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and bent his knees to a fighting position and growled.

"I don't know where she is, or Sango. I haven't been keeping tabs on them..." Naraku laughed.

"What the hell do you mean?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I..." Naraku smiled.

"What?" Inuyasha said.

"..." Naraku smirked.

"Naraku! Tell me where the hell Kagome is or I'll kill you!" Inuyasha raised his blade.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha cried and three yellow lights clawed the ground, not even scratching Naraku's barrier.

Right before Naraku's face and body disappeared in a dark cloud of miasma with Saimyoushou following, Naraku mouthed some words that were drowned out by Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu.

However, he heard Naraku.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" Inuyasha punched the ground with each curse.

"...Kagome...stay safe. Wait for me..." Inuyasha made a 'keh' sound. But not a 'keh' to try to dismiss a subject, it was a 'keh' that was accompanied by Inuyasha wiping his golden eyes.

The sun had just come up when Inuyasha walked into Lady Kaede's house. He looked wrecked on the outside from all the dirt from running through the forest. Miroku looked the same as he leaned on the wall, facing the doorway.

The two men looked like their hearts had shattered.

_W-where is she?_ Inuyasha thought as he fell onto the floor on his back.

_W-where is she?_ Miroku thought as he gritted his teeth harder and dug his nails into his palms.

A/N I know, I cut up the story by doing using the grey lines. However, they were like little stories to show snippets of their lives so far.

I am only happy with the second part, with Naraku. Not that I think Naraku is a good character, except his seiyuu is **_NARUTO'S FATHER!_ (**fangirl squeal_**)** _who is so hot! I like it because Miroku and Inuyasha are completely shattered. Not that that is a good thing, but I like it because it is dramatic. I do not know why I like drama, but it may make for a good plot. Thanks for reading!


End file.
